Sonic's Poem Day
by Princess Teressa
Summary: Sonic goes through a day saying poems. Some are good and some aren't good. R&R.


**Sonic's Poem Day**

**Sonic was walking in a park called Road Park and stopped at two roads. **_**Hmmm, I wish I could take both roads. **_**Sonic thought, as he put his hand under his chin. "I know, I'll say a poem so I can decide on which road to take," Said Sonic smiling. **

**Two roads diverged in a yellow wood,**

**And sorry I could not travel both**

**And be one traveler, long I stood**

**And looked down one as far as I could**

**To where it bent in the undergrowth;**

**Then took the other, as just as fair,**

**And having perhaps the better claim,**

**Because it was grassy and wanted wear;**

**Though as for that, the passing there**

**Had worn them really about the same,**

**And both that morning equally lay**

**In leaves no step had trodden black. **

**Oh, I kept the first for another day!**

**Yet knowing how way leads on to way,**

**I doubted if I should ever come back. **

**I shall be telling this with a sigh**

**Somewhere ages and ages hence: **

**Two roads diverged in a wood, and I-**

**I took the one less traveled by, **

**And that has made all the difference. **

**Sonic finished and took the road less traveled by. Sonic spotted Amy sitting on a bench counting flowers humming. Sonic approached her and waved. "Hi Amy," Said Sonic smiling. Amy looked up and smiled a little. **

"**Oh…hi Sonic," Said Amy sadly. Sonic sat next to her and put his arm around her. **

"**What's the matter Amy?" Asked Sonic. Amy turned to look at him and sighed. **

"**Well…I lost my job today and now I just feel depressed," Said Amy sadly. Sonic thought for a moment then got up and stood in front of her. **

"**I know what'll cheer ya up," Said Sonic happily. **

"**What?" Asked Amy. **

"**A nice poem!" Exclaimed Sonic. Amy smiled a small smile. **

"**Alright, let me hear it," Said Amy. **

**What is pink? A rose is pink**

**By a fountain's brink. **

**What is red? A poppy's red**

**In its barley bed. **

**What is blue? The sky is blue**

**Where the clouds float thro'. **

**What is white? A swan is white**

**Sailing in the light. **

**What is yellow? Pears are yellow, **

**Rich and ripe and mellow. **

**What is green? The grass is green,**

**With small flowers between. **

**What is violet? Clouds are violet**

**In the summer twilight. **

**What is orange? Why, and orange, **

**Just an orange! **

**Sonic finished and posed. Amy clapped smiling happily. "You were right Sonic, that did cheer me up," Said Amy still clapping happily. Sonic nodded and sped away singing. Sonic stopped at a pond and saw one dandelion sitting in front of it. Sonic kneeled down in front of it smiling happily. **

**Simple and fresh and fair from winter's close emerging,**

**As if no artifice of fashion, business, politics, had ever been,**

**Forth from its sunny nook of shelter'd grass-innocent, **

**Golden, calm as the dawn, **

**The spring's first dandelion shows its trustful face. **

**Sonic finished and sighed happily. "Goodbye dandelion," Said Sonic, as he walked away. Sonic ran and ran until he reached a big oak tree standing there. Sonic walked up to it and put his hand on the brown bark of the tree. Sonic looked up and saw fresh green leaves and the sun shining down on the tree. Sonic looked down and saw fresh green grass surrounded the tree. Sonic sniffed the tree and it smelled really fresh. Sonic sat down and leaned on the tree and closed his eyes. **

**Perfect Tree under the sun**

**Fresh brown bark on the tree**

**Fresh green leaves like the green sea**

**Sun shines down on this perfect tree**

**Fresh green grass surrounds this tree**

**Perfect tree smells like fresh tree**

**I sit down under the perfect tree**

**So beautiful and stiff**

**Sits here alone under the bright sun**

**But I come and keep it company**

**Because it is the big oak tree. **

**Sonic finished and dozed off snoring. After about an hour Sonic awoke at night. Sonic shook his head and then suddenly a leaf fell on top of his nose. Sonic took it and smiled. "I'll be back tomorrow big oak tree," Said Sonic and then sped off. Sonic sped off to his house and yawned. "Time for bed," Said Sonic then he walked into his house. **

* * *

_**Thank you for reading this poem story. Please review if you want to. You do not have to though. The first poem Sonic told was by Robert Frost and it was called The Road Not Taken. The second poem Sonic told was by Christina Georgina Rossetti and it was called What is Pink. The third poem Sonic told was by Walt Whitman and it was called The First Dandelion. The last poem Sonic told was by me and it was called The Big Oak Tree. I will not be accepting flames on this story. Farewell. **_


End file.
